I'll Like You For Always
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Celebrimbor and Erestor have finally confessed their love, but what happens when a certain balrog slayer enters the picture? Will Celebrimbor lose his beloved? SEQUEL TO: I'll Love You Forever..COMPLETED..
1. Chapter 1

I'll Like You For Always

By:Erestor83

**here we are at the sequel to: I'll Love You Forever...by the way, you will notice that this phrase was not used in the actual fic...you'll see why lol**

**please read ALL disclaimers in I'll Love You Forever because everything is virtually the same except for one added pairing which is: Glorfindel/OC...**

**Summary: Celebrimbor and Erestor have finally confessed their love, but what happens when a certain balrog slayer enters the picture? Will Celebrimbor lose his beloved?**

CHAPTER 1

Celebrimbor smiled at the elf who lay next to him. He and Erestor had only proclaimed their love for eachother one week earlier and could not stay away from each other ever since. He stroked Erestor's hair, causing him to stir and wake. Erestor rested his head on his beloved's chest, attempting to fall back asleep. Celebrimbor smiled and stroked his hair again. Erestor opened his eyes and looked at him, putting on his best pouty face.

" I want to sleep Celebrimbor nin."

Celebrimbor kissed Erestor's forehead.

" I am sorry Erestor nin. I will let you rest."

Erestor kissed Celebrimbor's lips softly.

" I love you."

Celebrimbor kissed him back.

" I love you as well."

Erestor slept peacefully, dreaming of Celebrimbor as he had done before they had confessed their feelings. Celebrimbor knew they would love each other forever and be together for always. That nothing would tear them apart.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a Glorfindel chapter...well Glorfindel and Cirdan anyway lol...**

**Amras is elven for Kristian who happens to be my god brother ( hey he wanted to be in a fic and paired with Glorfindel lol)**

CHAPTER 2

Glorfindel watched as Cirdan walked through the gardens. Ereinion had taken the twins to the stables to ride their ponies for the day. Cirdan smiled as he saw Glorfindel.

" Hello Glorfindel. How do you fare this day?"

Glorfindel sighed.

" Not too well my Lord."

Cirdan sat beside his friend.

" What ails you mellon nin?"

Glorfindel lowered his head.

" I still love Erestor, but I know he loves Lord Celebrimbor."

Cirdan patted Glorfindel's back.

" It is true. Erestor does love Celebrimbor, but I still think you should be open with how you truly feel. Tell Erestor."

Glorfindel's head shot up.

" You want me to do what?"

Cirdan chuckled.

" You should tell Erestor. He will be kind in his answer to you."

Glorfindel was about to reply, but one of the other warriors approached him.

" Lord Glorfindel, we need assistance in the barracks."

Cirdan noticed how brightly Amras's eyes shined when he looked at Glofindel. Cirdan nearly laughed when Glorfindel smiled at his second in command.

" Thank you Amras. I will join you in a moment."

Amras nodded, then walked away. Cirdan smiled brightly at Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked at Cirdan in confusion.

"What?"

Cirdan continued to smile.

" I believe someone has an admirer."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**the twins talk to Erestor and Celebrimbor...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor and Celebrimbor had just arrived in the library and were looking through treaty scrolls. Greenwood wanted nothing to do with either Lindon or Eregion. Celebrimbor rolled his eyes.

" Oropher is a stubborn old fool."

Erestor laughed.

" Indeed he is."

Celebrimbor joined in the laughter and laughed even harder when he heard the voice of one of the elflings say," Oh no, Master Erestor is laughing. We should get a healer."

Erestor smacked his beloved on the arm. Elrond and Elros walked into the library slowly, looking at Erestor in confusion. Elros was first to speak.

" Master Erestor?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow at him.

" Yes Elros?"

Elros shuffled his feet a little.

" If someone overheard an elf say something to another elf, should they tell anyone?"

Erestor and Celebrimbor glanced at each other, then returned their attention to Elros. Erestor crouched in front of the elder twin.

" It depends. Who was talking with who?"

Elros swallowed hard.

" Glorfindel was talking to Lord Cirdan."

Celebrimbor crouched in front of Elrond.

" Were they talking ill about someone?"

Elrond shook his head.

" No, but..."

Celebrimbor waited for Elrond to finish. The elfling lowered his head.

" They were talking about Master Erestor."

"But nothing bad." Elros quickly added.

Celebrimbor felt a twinge in his heart. His eyes bore into Elrond's.

"What did Glorfindel say?"

Elrond swallowed hard.

" He says he loves Master Erestor."

Erestor watched as Celebrimbor stood and walked to the balcony. He did not know why, but his beloved was upset. He turned back to the twins and stood.

" You two should go out and play."

Elrond chewed on his lip.

" Did we upset Lord Celebrimbor?"

Erestor smiled at him.

" I will speak with him. Now, run along."

Elrond and Elros left the library, chattering amongst themselves. Erestor walked over to his beloved and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Celebrimbor nin?"

Celebrimbor would not face Erestor.

" Yes?"

Erestor felt concern for his lover.

" What ails you?"

Celebrimbor shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Celebrimbor." Erestor said sternly.

Celebrimbor turned to face Erestor, his face wet with tears. Erestor was confused.

" Why are you upset? Because of Glorfindel?"

Celebrimbor began to walk away from Erestor, but then stopped.

" He took you from me in Gondolin."

Erestor's eyes widened.

"You chose him for your majority," Celebrimbor stated bitterly, " and I watched for years as the two of you grew closer. I hated him then and I still do."

Erestor took a slow step toward Celebrimbor.

" Have you loved me for that long?"

Celebrimbor only nodded, but offered no reply. Erestor could hear Celebrimbor crying and went to him, but was pulled away from. Celebrimbor looked into Erestor's eyes.

"You will leave me for him again." Celebrimbor whispered.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so you may have noticed that the name and email are different, that is because of stupid spammers...this chapter: Celebrimbor and Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor had not seen Celebrimbor in days. The two were not officially courting yet, but Erestor still wanted Celebrimbor to fill him in on what was going on with him. Erestor jumped back when he saw the library door slam open. There stood Glorfindel, bleeding from the face. Erestor gasped.

" Glorfindel, what has happened to you?"

Glorfindel walked in and slammed the door behind him.

" You mean you do not know?"

Erestor shook his head in confusion.

" Should I?"

Glorfindel winced as he sat in a nearby chair.

" Your beloved Celebrimbor attacked me."

Erestor lowered his head.

" Tell me what happened."

Glorfindel could hear sorrow in Erestor's voice, but told him anyway.

" I was sitting in the gardens, thinking of Gondolin. Today was Fararith's sailing day. The day she left with Elithraniel."

Erestor nodded. Fararith and Elithraniel had been lovers. Fararith was also Glorfindel's younger sister whereas Elithraniel had been Erestor's elder sibling. Erestor listened as Glorfindel continued.

" Anyway, I heard footsteps approach. I stood and saw Celebrimbor coming toward me. He attacked me with his fists repeating the words 'you cannot have him, he is mine.' I did not know what to do. Eventually, I fought back and he ran off, then I came here."

Erestor looked up slowly.

" Do you know where Celebrimbor went?"

Glorfindel nodded.

" Yes. The King took me aside on my way here. Celebrimbor is makng plans to return to Eregion."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is Ereinion/Cirdan and Erestor...also the last chapter...leads into next part...**

CHAPTER 5

Ereinion sighed as he made his way back to his rooms. Damn Celebrimbor! How could he have done this? What was attacking Glorfindel going to prove to Erestor that he loved him? Ereinion opened the door and shut it silently, knowing his mate would be asleep at this hour. He walked to the nearby divan and sat down. Celebrimbor would have to be punished for attacking Glorfindel. Ereinion sighed once more, resting his head on the back of the divan. A voice brought him out of his musings.

" Meleth nin?"

Ereinion turned to face the voice and smiled.

" Hello Cirdan nin. Why are you up at this hour?"

Cirdan walked over and sat beside Ereinion.

" I know you are troubled about something."

Ereinion shook his head.

"It is nothing."

Cirdan shook his head and looked directly at his lover.

"Ereinion Orodrethion."

Ereinion's eyes widened. Cirdan and his stern voice always seemed to be reserved for him. Cirdan raised an eyebrow.

" Tell me."

Ereinion sighed for the third time that night.

" Celebrimbor attacked Glorfindel."

Cirdan was about to reply when the door to the room opened almost of its own accord. Ereinion did not even flinch.

"Erestor, you know it is improper to barge in unannounced."

Erestor lowered his head.

" I am sorry my King. I was only coming to inquire Lord Celebrimbor's whereabouts."

Ereinion nodded.

"He is in the stables. May I ask why you want to find him?"

Erestor raised his head.

" I am going to break from him this night."

~*THE END*~


End file.
